


Mutated Apocalypse

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Sick fires bro [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, M/M, Rap, Sick fires, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your moirails in shambles and you might die tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutated Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I can rap, let no one tell you otherwise.

The death of a friend leaves tears of red 

And black lips breath no more

In cold rooms bodies fall to the floor

But the victims rise and the spider lies

But justice leaves her breathless 

Colors line walls hue by hue

Soft honking follows screams so you take that as your cue 

To run pick up your fallen comrade and scramble out of sight

Your Moirails in shambles and you might die tonight


End file.
